Nothing's as it seems
by ness345
Summary: After a storm, the crew arrive at a deserted island to gethr supplies. Before long, Sinbad has Maeve in tears, Rongar is beating up Firouz and Sinbad is unnusually quiet. What is wrong with everyone and can they figure it out in time to save the crew? MS
1. Can't lose you again

Okay, I'm back with a brand new episode for my season 3. For those of you who care, this should have come before 'Powerful Love' but for some unknown reason I did it the other way around so...tough! Anyway, I just completed it and decided I'd post it on here. Hope you like it, and feel free to let me know! Also, if anyone would like to contribute to my season 3 then please feel free and I will put it on my website. Nessiexxx

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Fasten down the hatchets; take down the main sail, quickly men" yelled Sinbad over the deafening storm. The Nomad was tossing like a toy boat as the humungous waves beat down upon them. Sinbad and Doubar were doing their best to control the tiller, the storm had come on so quickly and unexpectedly that Sinbad assumed it could only be magical. Thinking of magic lead his thoughts to Maeve, currently she was still below deck, and he was going to do everything in his power to keep her there.

"Little Brother, we can't keep this up for long" yelled Doubar, breaking Sinbad out of his thoughts.

"We have to Doubar. We have no other choice" replied Sinbad firmly.

"What about Maeve, Sinbad. Surely she can perform a spell now that she's a fully fledged sorceress" yelled Doubar calmly.

"NO" yelled Sinbad firmly. "I'm not getting her involved"

"Not getting who involved?" came a voice over the wind.

"Maeve" Sinbad called as he saw her appear from behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, sailing last time I checked" she replied.

"Then I'm ordering you to go back down below deck" he bellowed.

"I'LL DO NO SUCH THING!" she retorted as she turned to tighten some ropes.

"Rongar" Sinbad yelled. "Take the tiller"

Rongar stumbled over and took the tiller from Sinbad, allowing him to make his way over to Maeve.

"Maeve, what are you doing? I _ordered_ you to go below deck" he told her.

"And I warned you that I'm staying right here" she replied forcefully.

"To hell you are" he yelled. "You're going to go below deck right now, or so help me I'll…"

"You'll what?" enticed Maeve. "Throw me overboard?"

"This is a game to you, isn't it? You find this fun? I don't care if you never talk to me again, but you WILL go down below deck. Even if it means I have to drag you there myself" His face was stern and determined.

"I'd like to see you try" she yelled at him. Standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"Maeve" he replied as softly as he could whilst being heard. "Please, just, go down below deck. Please, I'm begging you" he pleaded, silent tears entering his eyes. Maeve looked at him strangely.

"Why does it matter so much? Why do you want me to go below deck?" she asked. She needed to hear it for herself, although she already knew.

"Because I can't lose you again" he sighed, Maeve just looked at him.

"That's all very well, sailor" she retorted. "But it's not very fair on me"

"I know, it's just…can we talk about this later. There's something else I wanted to tell you, below deck." She raised her eyebrows, but nodded her consent all the same. This wasn't the time or place to question him.

They walked into her cabin in silence, leaving the raging sea as just an extremely load echo outside. She sat on her bed and waited for him to start.

"It's about the storm" he started cautiously. "I just have this feeling that its magic related"

"Aye, it is" she agreed.

"Well, can't you do anything to stop it?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"That's actually what I came up to do" she smiled sweetly.

"Oh, can't you do it from in here?" he asked hopefully.

"No" she confirmed.

"It was worth a shot" he shrugged. "But I'm not letting you out of my sight"

"Fine" she snapped, as she turned and fled back to the deck. Sinbad followed her, he knew he was being unfair, but he'd promised himself to never lose her again. And he meant to keep that promise no matter what.

Maeve stood in the centre of the deck; hands held towards the sky and started chanting.

Suddenly the winds silenced and the waves calmed. Everything turned peaceful as Maeve finished her spell. Sinbad raced over to her as she collapsed against him.

"Have I ever told you that I love it when you do magic?" he smiled.

"Only every time I do it" she grinned. "Whoever created that spell was powerful though" she added breathlessly.

"Little Brother" called Doubar as he walked over to the couple.

"What's the damage?" groaned Sinbad.

"It's not good, Sinbad" replied Doubar. "We're going to have to stop and make repairs soon, or else"

"Ok" agreed Doubar. "Tell Firouz to find the closet island and to give Rongar the coordinates."

"Aye aye Captain"


	2. What's wrong with Sinbad

Two hours later and 'The Nomad' was anchored just off the coast of an uncharted island. The head crew had gone ashore to find supplies and were currently grouped on the beach.

"Ok" smiled Sinbad. "Everyone split up and look around for water, food or wood and we'll meet back here by nightfall"

"Sinbad" started Maeve. "Do you really think it's a good idea for us to split up? This is an uncharted island after all"

"Are you scared?" asked Sinbad mischievously.

"Of course not" snapped Maeve. "It's just…"

"Let me guess" interrupted Sinbad.

"You've got a bad feeling about this place" chanted Sinbad, Doubar and Firouz as Rongar laughed and Maeve rolled her eyes.

"And aren't I always right about these things?" she asked sweetly.

"Look, we don't have long, and we'll cover more ground this way. Anybody finds anything then give a shout" ordered Sinbad as the crew split up, whilst Maeve mumbled under her breath about immature captains.

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Maeve was walking through a forest when she heard a rustle behind her. She wiped around and drew out her sword as she waited for whatever it was to come out. She was surprised to see Sinbad come out and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sinbad, don't creep up on me like that"

"Why? Scared you did I?" he replied harshly.

"No, I just thought you were something else" she smiled.

"I wish_ you_ were something else" he muttered.

"What did you say?" she snapped.

"Nothing" he smirked.

"No, I know you said something about me. So if you have a problem then tell me now" she said sternly.

"Well, let's face it. You're not the easiest person to live with" he laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" she snapped.

"Well, your always getting kidnapped, always moaning and complaining about everything, you never follow orders… shall I continue?" he smirked.

Maeve was shocked; Sinbad had never been this mean to her.

"But, I help a lot too, you said yourself that you'd be in trouble without my magic" she defended.

"Yeah, but that's pretty much all we like. Besides, even that has led us into trouble more times then I can remember. You know what, sometimes with all your moaning, nagging and mood swings, I wish you'd never joined my crew." He said evilly. Maeve was crushed, she didn't have a comeback to that, she just turned and fled as fast as she could, tears streaming from her eyes while Sinbad yelled after her.

"That's right, run away and cry like a girly girl."


	3. Is it something in the air?

Dedicated to dshortklutz who has been a star and is always reviewing my fics, your an inspiration for me. Thanks. Everyone else, please let me know if you like this fic. Thank you.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Rongar was walking towards a river when he spotted Firouz kneeling down, putting the water into pots, so Rongar decided to help. However, as he came up from behind Firouz, Firouz didn't hear anything until Rongar's shadow covered him. He gave a yelp and jumped up, consequently knocking all the pots over and smashing them.

"Now look what you made me do" snapped Firouz.

Rongar looked horrified and signed 'sorry'.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're sorry, just like you're _sorry _whenever you break my inventions. You can't do anything right"

Rongar was hurt, but tried to comfort Firouz, but he just pushed Rongar away.

"Oh that's right" he continued. "Let's pretend we didn't mean it and that Firouz is just overreacting. Because who can stay mad at a silent man who can't even defend himself, right? Well I'm sick of always taking the fall for your mistakes. You're a lousy friend, the only reason Sinbad let you join his crew was because he felt sorry for you."

Rongar's eyes widened, but he tried to keep a level head. He signalled to his dirks, reminding Firouz that he'd saved Sinbad life.

"Oh yeah, that's right" smiled Firouz, leaving Rongar smiling and hoping this was the end of it, but Firouz continued. "He had to let you join because he was indebted to you. He couldn't say 'thanks for saving my life, see ya' now could he?"

'Is this what you really think?' signed Rongar.

"Yes" snapped Firouz. "I don't want a lousy friend like you anymore. We'll be better of without you"

Silent tears slipped down Rongar's cheeks as he signed 'goodbye' and left.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Sinbad was in the middle of the forest, chopping down a tree when Doubar came along.

"Little Brother" he smiled. "Do you need some help?"

"Thank you Doubar" smiled Sinbad. So they go to work, chopping at the tree until it finally fell. Doubar picked it up and started walking.

"Where would I be without you" panted Sinbad smiling.

"You wouldn't" muttered Doubar.

"What?" asked Sinbad cautiously. Doubar sighed and put down the tree trunk.

"Well let's face it" replied Doubar. "Without me watching your back, you wouldn't be here now"

"You're probably right" smiled Sinbad, not realising his brother's serious tone. "It's a good thing that you are here then"

"For who?" snapped Doubar.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you get it Sinbad? I gave up my life to follow you and guard your back. I disregarded my hopes and dreams for you and what do I get? Locked in prison, chased by monsters, almost killed on several occasions…"

"I thought you liked adventures" whispered Sinbad.

"Well I don't, I'm only here because I promised mother that I'd protect you"

"Well you don't have to, I'm a big boy now Doubar" argued Sinbad and Doubar just laughed.

"You may be taller, and older, but you don't act any smarter. Let's face it; you'd be hopeless on your own, so I have to chase after you like some sort of childminder, letting you play the hero whilst I give up my life"

"Then don't" yelled Sinbad before he ran off.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Firouz was walking across a field when he saw a fireball fly past, narrowly missing him. He spun around to see Maeve walking casually towards him.

"You almost hit me" he snapped.

"Well I'm sure a man of your scientific mind could have prevented it" mocked Maeve.

"Thanks" he smiled.

"I was being sarcastic" she snapped.

"Oh"

"Oh come now Firouz, you didn't really think that I meant it? Let's face it, your just a pathetic lunatic who pretends to be 'all that' when he can't even fight properly. It's a wonder Sinbad ever let you join the crew"

"Point of fact, Sinbad respects my scientific mind; many of my inventions have saved out lives on many occasions"

"Aye, and just look at all the trouble they cause, I mean, just look what happened to the Ruby Beamer. Let's be honest, everyone thinks you're a joke. How many people actual take an interest in your inventions? When will you realise that no one cares? Everyone thinks that you're just a worthless madman who bores everyone to death" And with that, Maeve turned around and walked off over the field.

Firouz just stood there looking shocked and extremely hurt. He was so confused, did everyone really think that little of him?


	4. Agony Aunt Doubar

The sun was just setting when Doubar made his way back to the beach. He had found plenty of water and was quite looking forward to a rest. Walking along, he noticed Rongar crouched down by the sea, skimming rocks.

"Rongar" he called. "Are you ok?"

Rongar just shook his head gently.

"What's wrong? You have a fall out with Firouz or something?"

Doubar knew he'd guessed right at Rongar's nod.

"Oh you know what Firouz is like; you probably caught him in a bad mood. Take my advice and forget everything he said"

Rongar just nodded silently. Just then, Doubar turned round to see Maeve run out of the forest to collapse on the beach. On closer inspection he could see that she was crying.

"Maeve lass" he said gently, coming to kneel in front of her. "What ever is the matter?" Maeve just lifted her head, allowing him to see her tears.

"I'm ok Doubar, I just want to be alone" she sighed.

"Out with it lass" he coaxed. "Is it Sinbad?"

As her tears became heavier he knew he'd guessed correctly again.

"What's my idiotic brother done now?"

"Oh Doubar" she cried, propelling herself forward into his arms. "He said he wished that I'd never joined the crew"

Doubar was a little shocked at this. "Are you sure lass?"

As she slowly nodded, he continued.

"Well, I don't know what he's said to you, but I saw what he was like after you went overboard. He completely shut down…you saw what he was like during that storm. Trust me when I say that Sinbad needs you and he will do anything in his power, and probably out of his power too knowing my thick skinned brother, to keep you with him"

"Then why would he say all those horrible things?" she whispered gently.

"I don't know lass, maybe that's something you should ask Sinbad"

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Sinbad was wandering around in a daze. He'd bumped into Firouz sometime back, but neither of them had said a word to each other. They silently agreed to head in the direction of the beach to meet the others, however reluctant they were. Upon reaching the beach, Sinbad instantly noticed Maeve on her knees hugging Doubar. He was exceptionally worried that she was injured or upset, and had a longing to go over there to make sure she was alright. But then he noticed Doubar with her, Sinbad really didn't want a repeat of their earlier conversation so he decided to wait and talk to Maeve later when Doubar wasn't around.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

The crew all met together in the middle of the beach and Doubar instantly noticed the tension that was present. Nobody said a word, even Sinbad, who usually would have enquired about the supplies, remained unusually quiet.

"So, um, it's getting late" said Doubar, trying to break the silence. "I think it would be best if we set up camp here for the night. What do you think captain?" he aimed at Sinbad.

"Yeah, whatever" Doubar noticed how his little brother wouldn't even look at him. This was weird, even by the crew's standards.

"So, we'll, um, need some firewood and food" prompted Doubar when no one moved. "Ok, Firouz, Rongar, you two come with me and we'll gather firewood. Maeve lass, you go with Sinbad and see what food you can find"

Doubar continued before Maeve had the chance to protest.

"We'll meet back here" and he turned quickly, leading Firouz and Rongar back into the forest leaving Maeve completely terrified.


	5. Figuring it out

Maeve and Sinbad walked in silence deeper into the forest. The silence was overwhelming for Sinbad who desperately wanted to know what was wrong with Maeve, but didn't know how to start. She'd seemed so upset with Doubar, and she was so quiet now that he was beginning to worry.

"Maeve" he said at last, causing her to noticeably stiffen which worried him even more. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she muttered, not even looking at him.

"Maeve" he tried again. "You know you can always talk to me, I know something's upset you and I want to help. Please tell me what happened"

She finally stopped and looked at him, tears trickling down her cheeks. "How can you even ask me that" she cried. Sinbad was taken aback.

"What do you mean?" he asked gently. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Done something…" she would have laughed had she not been so upset. "Sinbad, you can't act all friendly and pretend nothings happened after what you said to me not one hour ago"

"Maeve, I haven't spoken to you since we arrived on this island, and that was over five hours ago"

"So you didn't say that with all my moaning, nagging and mood swings, you wish I'd never joined your crew?" she yelled.

"What? No! I'd never say anything like that. Maeve, I don't know where you got that idiotic idea from but…"

"So I'm an idiot now? Is that it?"

"Maeve, would you stop being so stubborn for one minute and let me…"

"And now I'm stubborn?" She shrieked. "I thought you were my friend"

"I am, would you just let me…" exclaimed Sinbad, exasperated.

"Why? Why should I let you do anything after you've insulted me?"

"Maeve, please" pleaded Sinbad.

"No, I'm sick of your games, you obviously don't want me around so…"

She turned to leave when Sinbad spun her round to face him. He didn't know what she was talking about but he knew he couldn't let her leave. Doing the only thing he could think of to shut her up, he kissed her.

"Now that I have your attention, let me just say this. You are an extremely valid member of this crew, and I swear that I thank Allah everyday for sending you to us" he assured her as she looked at him, still unsure. "And if you were to leave me again" he continued. "Then I would spend an eternity searching for you"

Maeve searched deep within his eyes, trying to determine if what he said was true. "But before you said…"

"I don't know what you thought I said, but I swear to Allah that it wasn't me" he pleaded.

"Really?" she whispered

"Of course Maeve, how could you believe I'd think so low of you?"

"Your right" she laughed. "I should have known you'd never say such horrible things. I'm so sorry…"

"Hey, you've nothing to be sorry for. Come on, we'd better find some food. I'll look over there; just yell if you see anything."

"But…" she began to protest but he was already gone.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Doubar was walking next to Rongar as Firouz had dropped back and was shuffling behind them. By the look on Firouz's face, you'd have thought he was the victim in all this which was confusing Doubar greatly.

"It seems you aren't the only one who has fallen out with a friend" whispered Doubar quietly to Rongar, who looked intrigued.

"It seems Sinbad has said some very vicious words to Maeve"

Rongar looked shocked and shook his head.

"Seriously" nodded Doubar. "The poor lass was in tears, told me the story herself, she did. I admit, I wouldn't have believed her had she not been so distraught". Rongar thought about this, it didn't make sense…kind of like what Firouz had said to him. Thinking of Firouz, he signalled to him.

"Aye, he does look slightly pitiful, doesn't he" agreed Doubar. "Maybe he's sorry" saying this, Doubar turned to Firouz. "What you thinking about Firouz?" he asked in a nonchalant tone that was lost on Firouz.

"Oh, nothing" mumbled Firouz.

"Is it about Rongar?" queried Doubar, thinking he was right.

"No, of course not" stumbled Firouz. "It's just; Maeve said some quite harsh things to me earlier on and…"

"So it's ok for you to do it to Rongar, but when you're the victim it's quite different" roared Doubar, causing Firouz to finally look at him.

"That's not it at all" stumbled Firouz. "But what is all this about me picking on Rongar, why would I do that? He's my best friend after all"

"Oh, that's right, just because he can't stand up for himself; you think I'll fall for your plight. Well I wasn't born yesterday"

Rongar tried pulling Doubar's sleeve but the big man couldn't be stopped.

"You know what? Whatever Maeve said to you, you deserved it"

"So, I really am just a worthless madman who bores everyone to death? Thanks for letting me know" And with that he ran off into the forest.

"He always thinks he's the victim, well he's not" snarled Doubar as he walked off in the opposite direction, leaving Rongar standing by himself.

Firouz didn't know what Doubar was talking about…he really hadn't said that horrible stuff to me. Just like I'm sure Sinbad didn't say that junk to Maeve, and Maeve didn't say it to Firouz. The question then is…who did?


	6. The Plan

"This isn't going to work" he yelled at the woman. "You said that as long as they insulted each other they wouldn't speak to them to find out it wasn't really them in the first place."

"Oh hush up" she scolded. "If you had done a thorough enough job in the first place this would never have happened"

"The moor is getting wise to us, and your sailor's brother was close. He'll crack it sooner or later, along with the little witch as well"

"Don't start on me boy" roared the woman. "It's not my fault you've lost your touch" she mocked.

"Lost my touch? LOST MY TOUCH! I'll show you _LOST MY TOUCH_!"  
"Oh calm down, this is simple enough to fix" smiled the woman evilly. "That wench is easy enough to deal with. And this time, we just make it so that he won't want to talk to her, either" she cackled evilly.

"What about the moor? And the big man?" he demanded

"Simple. If the big man doesn't believe the moor, then we don't have a problem. Not if he thinks he's a liar"

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Oh, for heaven sake, use your imagination" snapped the woman before she turned to her scrying bowl. "Once I'm done with you Sinbad, you will have no option but to stay with me as you precious wench will have nothing to do with you, along with your precious crew" she laughed manically.

"And what about your end of the bargain?" interrupted the boy.

"Without their captain, they will be all yours" replied the woman nonchalantly.

"My new play things" squealed the boy in delight.

"Not if you don't get me the sailor" scowled the woman before grinning evilly. "And here's how we're going to do it"


	7. Illusions

Maeve was looking for food when she bumped into Sinbad.

"Oh, hi Sinbad. I thought you were going to look over there" she puzzled.

"I was, but I couldn't stand being alone without you and had to come and find you" he smiled seductively.

"Oh, that's so sweet" smiled Maeve softly.

"Well, what can I say? I have to admit, you are by far the most good looking one of the crew…after me of course" he smirked as she lightly punched him in the arm to which he faked injury.

"Funny" she smirked.

At the same time, Doubar had come across a woman looking completely lost and weeping uncontrollably.

"Excuse me" said Doubar kindly. "Are you alright"

"Oh, kind sir" sobbed the woman, playing the damsel part to the extreme, not that he noticed. "I appear to be lost in this forest, I feel so alone"

"Where is it you want to be?" questioned Doubar.

"That's just it" cried the woman. "My partner has just thrown me out, and I have no were to go"

"Come here" said Doubar. "I'll look after you" as he held out his arms.

Meanwhile, Maeve was still talking to Sinbad.

"You've really hurt me, aren't you even going to make it up to me?" moaned Sinbad, pouting.

"Aww, what do you want me to do?" she laughed.

"Well, you could kiss it better" he leered.

"Or not" grinned Maeve.

"Alright, how about a hug then?" He asked, holding out his arms. Maeve smiled and then came forward and hugged him.

Doubar smiled as the woman entered his arms.

"Thank you" sniffed the woman.

"My pleasure" smiled Doubar. "But tell me this, what is you name?"

The woman seemed to stumble for a minute before replying "Delilah"

"Such a pretty name, for an equally astounding lady"

"You really think so?" At his nod she continued. "You're quite handsome yourself, but why are you so kind to me. I don't deserve it"

"Nay" he spoke "that can't be true. I believe you are worth so much more, to me, you seem heaven sent"


	8. The muddle deepens

Sinbad was walking through the forest in search of food when he saw Maeve and Doubar hugging from a distance. He smiled, grateful that his brother and Maeve got on so well. Allah knows what would have happened if they didn't, it would certainly put him in an awkward situation.

He suddenly realised that they were still hugging, which was a little weird. He could tell from here that neither of them were crying, or seemed upset in the slightest. And when Maeve did pull back, they made sure that they're hands were still joined.

Sinbad watched in silence as they started talking again, even if he couldn't actually hear them.

Maeve pulled back from what she thought to be Sinbad,"All better?" she asked cheekily.

"I don't know, my arm may feel better, but my heart, it's broken I'm afraid"

"Oh, that's too bad" smirked Maeve.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look?" he asked.

"No" blushed Maeve quietly.

"Well, you look stunning, truly magnificent" he smiled sincerely.

"You don't look so bad yourself"

"I want you Maeve, I've wanted you since the first day we met, I want you so much now I can't stand it. Kiss me Maeve, you know you want to"

Sinbad watched in horror as Doubar and Maeve leaned closer and closer to the stage where there lips almost met. He couldn't stand it any more, and with tears streaming down his face, he quietly fled.

"I'm sorry" whispered Maeve as she pulled back just before their lips touched. "I can't, it doesn't feel right somehow"

"I'm sure it doesn't" he snarled before turning and walking off.

Doubar walked off with a heavy heart. He had been so close to kissing Delilah, but at the last minute she had chosen to go back to her partner. He just hadn't any luck with girls. Oh well he thought. I'll just have to play match maker for our hot headed couple instead. That'll make me feel just as good. As he got to a clearing he noticed something that stopped him dead.

In the clearing he saw Rongar beating up Firouz. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, but nothing changed. His heart churned as he remembered everything that was said by both of them earlier. He felt truly sick, Firouz may have said some harsh things but there was no need to beat the living daylights out of him, but what about what he'd said to Firouz. He'd completely gone over the top, he realised that now.

He decided that enough was enough and marched up to the two and physically dragged Rongar off of Firouz.

"Stop it you two, you're supposed to be friends" he demanded. "What the hell has gotten into you Rongar?"

"This stupid buffoon jumped me when I was minding my own business" yelled Firouz. "I haven't done anything to him… well" he added with a smirk (something that, in Doubar's mind, didn't suit him at all). "Nothing that he doesn't deserve anyway. All I said was the truth"

At this Rongar started struggling towards him as Doubar kept him firmly within his grip.

"Firouz, what you said was lies and you know it. There was no need for you to say any of it, especially to your friend"

"But there was need for him to hit me" mouthed Firouz as cuts and bruises made there way to the surface, shocking Doubar.  
"Rongar, what the hell did you do? You had me feeling sorry for you earlier, there was no need for this; he's your friend"

'He's no friend of mine' signed Rongar. 'He's just a useless madman'

"Now that's enough" bellowed Doubar.

"Yeah" snided Firouz.

"From both of you" added Doubar. "First Maeve and Sinbad, and now you two. I don't know what's gotten into everyone, but I'll tell you this. Unless you don't stop this now and make up, then I'll never speak to you again"  
"Fine" snapped Firouz and stomped off.

'Fine' signalled Rongar and made off in the opposite direction.

"FINE" roared Doubar and turned around.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Okay, I hope everyone managed to keep up with that chapter, if it was too confusing then try re-reading it, and if that doesn't work, ask me! Hope you enjoyed it, and don't worry, this muddle is about to get more tangled! Nessiexxx PS, R&R!


	9. Identities revealed

Ready to find out who it is that's playing with the crew? Also, a hello to my new reviewer Liepe, thanks for reviewing, it means a lot, and I'm glad you enjoy it. Also, a hello to dshortklutz who is my star reviewer and is keeping me going, so thanks for that.Anyway, on with the story, and don't forget to R&R! Nessiexxx

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"It's working like a charm" laughed the boy. "Now we've just got one problem left"

"Speaking of which, here she comes" smirked the woman. "So make yourself scarce, and send dear Sinbad this way"

The boy scampered off, leaving a clone of Sinbad in his place just as Maeve came around some trees.

"I know it's tough on you" smiled the woman to Sinbad. "But I'm here now, and you know that I'm not frigid like she is"

"Tell me about" laughed Sinbad. "I mean, how hard is it to get a decent snog around here? I'm not that undesirable am I?"

"Not by my accounts you aren't" flirted the woman.

"Oh Cassandra" smirked Sinbad. "If only all woman were like you, a sailor may actually stand the chance of getting laid once in a while"

At this he grabbed hold of her and stuck his tongue down her throat. Maeve turned around sharply and fled, images of Sinbad snogging Cassandra mixed with his words swum around her head.

"Short but sweet" laughed Cassandra as the clone disintegrated and the boy walked back out.

"Your plan is amazing, I would never have thought of that" he grinned impishly. "You truly do have a wicked mind"

"Now all we have to do is wait for the fireworks to start"

"And you don't think that they'll figure it out, I mean, what about the moor? He was so close? He still is" he pointed out childishly.

"Ah, but whose going to listen to him?" She purred. "Doubar has taken an oath against talking to him until he makes up with Firouz. Firouz is still in a slump about Maeve and Doubar and won't talk to anyone. And I doubt our dear captain or wench will be up to it either. So, all in all, I'd say we've very much won" she laughed.

"I can't wait to start playing with my new toys. I wonder how I'll start first…Maybe I can disguise myself as Sinbad and play with them on the Nomad, make them see ghosts or…"  
"I don't care about what you do with them" snapped Cassandra impatiently. "All I care about is Sinbad…who will be mine very shortly"


	10. Let the fireworks begin

Let the fireworks begin! Please keep reviewing, it means alot to me. Nessiexxx

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Sinbad walked slowly back towards the beach. Upon reaching it he failed to notice how separated everyone was, unlike Rongar. Rongar instantly realized what had happened and went in search for Dermott. If he wanted to get to the bottom of this, he'd need help, especially Maeve's.

Sinbad walked slowly up to his brother.

"Oh, Sinbad, thank God you're here" grinned Doubar. "Everyone's gone crazy, Firouz and Rongar were fighting, you made Maeve cry…" he broke off upon seeing Sinbad's troubled expression. "Sinbad, are you alright?"

Sinbad finally looked up at his big brother, the person he respected so much who had shattered his life more then Turok, Rumina and every other evil they had ever faced. He tried to hold back tears as he slowly took a deep breath before starting.

"I want you to take control of the Nomad" he said.

Doubar was shocked, it made no sense. Sinbad loved the Nomad, it was what he lived for.

"Sinbad, you're not making any sense man" he asked confused.

"I will sail with you to the next port, and then the ship and all the crew are yours. Please, take good care of them for me"

"But Sinbad, she's yours, I can't just take her"

"Your not" argued Sinbad. This was getting harder then it already was. "I'm giving her to you" Although, by now he wasn't quite sure what they were talking about anymore.

"But I don't want the Nomad, you're the captain" reasoned Doubar.

"Well what do you want?" yelled Sinbad. "You obviously don't want to be with me, and you've taken away everything else I've ever loved, so why the hell wouldn't you want the Nomad too? Or is that just it, is it because I'm giving it to you? Would you rather steal it from right under my nose instead, like you have Maeve?" He couldn't help but let the tears fall then.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who said all those atrocious things to her, and now you're saying that I'VE taken her away from you? This is one sick joke little brother, you know very well that I'd never do that to you. You drove her away yourself; it had nothing to do with me"


	11. Revelations

Maeve sat still, quietly listening to the brothers arguing. She could tell that it was about her, but she hadn't the heart to interfere, especially in this condition. She felt truly sick and her heart was shattered. It's not surprising that in this state she hardly heard Dermott calling her from the branch above her. And when she finally did she practically jumped.

"Oh, sorry Dermott" she smiled weekly. "Didn't see you there"

_I bet you didn't see Rongar either then_ sighed Dermott.

She looked behind her and saw Rongar standing there.  
"Sorry Rongar, I was just thinking about something…" Just then Sinbad roared something even louder that caused Rongar to indicate towards him.  
"Yeah, I am worried about them" sighed Maeve. "I've never heard them argue like this before."

Dermott interrupted her. _Rongar's told me what's been going on. We both agree that this has something to do with some sort of magic_

"What?" she asked hopefully.

_Well, we aren't sure_ continued Rongar. _But earlier on I had an encounter with Firouz, who said that Sinbad only let me join the crew because I saved his life and out of pity_

"Oh Rongar, that isn't true at all…" started Maeve but he silenced her.

_I know, my point is, when Doubar consulted Firouz about this, he didn't know what he was on about. But he did say that you'd called him a worthless madman that bored everyone half to death_

_But I haven't spoken to Firouz all day_

_Exactly_ said Dermott. _And you were upset about Sinbad earlier, weren't you_ He continued at her nod. _Did you ask him about it?_ she nodded again. _And?_ He prompted as Maeve's eyes lit up.

"He had no idea what I was on about and swore it wasn't him" she laughed. "So this really is all some person playing with us"

_Or people_ added Rongar.

More yelling interrupted the meeting as Sinbad and Doubar started to get heavy.  
"Oh God, Sinbad will never forgive himself if he hurts Doubar" shrieked Maeve as she got up and ran towards them.

_Do you need help?_ asked Rongar.

_No, you'd better see to Firouz and let him know though_ Maeve sent back, still running towards the brothers.

"You knew I cared for her, you rubbed it in my face every opportunity you could. So you just decided to rub it in further by taking her away from me altogether? I thought I was your brother, I thought I mattered to you"

"Oh, so that's how you're playing it, trying to get the sympathy vote. That won't work on me lad. I saw her after you'd said all those vile things, I wouldn't say them to a man let alone a woman. Who the hell are you trying to kid. This is all your fault, you disgust me trying to pretend its my fault, all I ever did was try to comfort her after YOU insulted her, YOU mentally hurt her and YOU broke her heart. Frankly, I'm ashamed to call you my brother"

Sinbad pulled his hand back to thump Doubar with all his might when Maeve stepped in the way.


	12. Making up

"Sinbad" she called desperately, thankful when he stopped the punch. "You've got to stop this now before it get's any more out of hand"

"Step aside Maeve, I know your only trying to protect your boyfriend" he shouted in utter disgust, though the hurt was clear in his eyes.

"What?" she shrieked. "Sinbad, I don't know what you've seen but it was just an illusion, someone is toying with us, and apparently they've done an amazing job so far" she yelled.

"I'm not going to tell you again Maeve, get out of the way. I saw you kissing him, I'm not a complete idiot" he continued.

"Kissing her? Sinbad, I never kissed her" argued Doubar, starting to understand what all this was about.

"Don't lie, I saw you with my own two eyes" he screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Don't you dare try to mock me. How long has this been going on for? All the times you've been kissing me, were you thinking of him?" he screeched as Maeve blanched at the implications.

"Sinbad" she cried out. "Look at me" He was still glaring at Doubar and couldn't bring himself to look at her. "LOOK AT ME DAMMIT" she screamed as she grabbed his head and forced him to face her. "Do you really think I'd be capable of that?" she asked more quietly, tears starting to roll down her cheeks as well. "You have to trust me on this, this is ME you're talking to, I wouldn't do that to you, I couldn't" she whispered.

"But I saw you" whispered Sinbad, wanting so desperately to believe her but not being able to deny his own sight.

"Remember our conversation earlier? When I told you about how you'd said all those horrible things, and you swore that it wasn't you" she encouraged.

"But I didn't say those things…" he began to argue.

"I know, and I didn't kiss Doubar either. Someone has been playing us Sinbad, unless you were kissing Cassandra in the forest just now"

"What? Don't be daft, I haven't seen Cassandra since…"he broke off.

"Since you and Maeve first kissed" supplemented Doubar with a grin on his face again. He finally understood what the lass was on about, and it made a lot of sense to all the crazy things that had been happening.

"Yeah" smiled Sinbad gently.

"Little brother, you know I'd never do that to you, don't you" asked Doubar.

"Of course" laughed Sinbad gently. "By Allah I sounded so silly. So you didn't say that you gave up your life to follow me like a childminder and that you hated me for it?"

"To heaven no" gasped Doubar. "I love sailing with you little brother; it's what makes life so worth living, being out on the open seas"

"I love you Doubar" smiled Sinbad as he hugged him.

"I love you too little brother" As they pulled apart he said. "I'd better go and apologise to Firouz then". He winked at Maeve before walking off towards where Rongar and Firouz were hugging. Sinbad turned to Maeve and went to say something before looking towards the forest.

"Cassandra?" he asked, gob smacked.

"Sinbad, nice to see you again, especially after that rather hot kiss" she smirked as Maeve turned and fled before hearing any more.

"Maeve" he yelled after her.

"Oh let her go Captain" grinned Cassandra evilly. "She's not good enough for you anyway. And besides, she won't believe you. You've already messed her around so much today"

"What are you talking about?" questioned Sinbad as Doubar, Rongar and Firouz approached them.


	13. The Big Showdown

"Oh, well allow me to enlighten you" she laughed. "First you insulted her by saying that you wished she'd never joined the crew, then you told her that it wasn't you, then acted like a right flirt and told her you 'wanted her so bad it hurt'" quoted Cassandra evilly. "But she told you it didn't feel right so you went off in a huff and found me, which we then insulted Maeve about being frigid whilst she watched on, and you snogged me in plain view. And finally you yelled at her for being with Doubar when in her mind it was you who kissed me" she laughed again at seeing his horrified expression. "Does that clear things up for you?"

"Why?" whispered Sinbad.

"Because it was the only way to get you Sinbad. We set your crew against each other in the hope that you'd split yourself off from the group and become mine. Which you almost did, and if someone hadn't have pushed you, you would be mine right now" she stated, glaring at Doubar.

"What did you mean by 'we'?" questioned Firouz.

"Oh, I'm sorry, allow me to introduce my partner, I think you've already met" and so saying she summoned the boy out from the trees.

"TRICKSTER?" yelled Sinbad

"The one and only" he smirked. "I can't believe you fell for it twice"

"I can't believe you were low enough to try it twice" replied Doubar.

"What can I say? I had nothing better to do"

"Come with me Sinbad, or I let trickster set his army of clones on you" smiled Cassandra evilly, signalling to the warriors behind her.

"We tried this before, and we won" smirked Doubar.

"Ah, but you don't have your little sorceress friend with you at the moment" smiled Trickster. "And these clones won't stop if you stop"

"So, Sinbad, are you going to come with me, or are we going to do this the hard way?" ordered Cassandra.

"I won't give up my little brother" bellowed Doubar as Sinbad hadn't spoken in a while. It seemed he was still thinking about what Cassandra had said and where Maeve was. "Right Sinbad" prompted Doubar.

"Right" agreed Sinbad.

"Then so be it" grinned trickster, pleased that he finally got to test out his new toys. "Attack" he ordered.

The clones surged forward and Sinbad's crew met them head on. The battle was tough, Sinbad managed to take down one with just a simple kick, but two more appeared, looking more dangerous then the first. He swung at the one to his left, which was blocked, but managed to lock his sword arm and then held him there whilst kicking the other clone, before knocking him out.

Doubar knocked out one of the clones by knocking him over the head before having to face two more. Managing to take another one out by jabbing his sword through his chest he realised something important.

"They're shadow creatures" he called to the rest of the crew. "Slice them in half and they're instantly doomed" he laughed.

Firouz followed his advice and managed to slit one through the middle, affectively making it disappear before turning to face two more.

"Blimey, they're worse then rabbits" he called.

"At this rate we'll never end them"

Rongar was having an easy job of just throwing his daggers through them, however, that had its down side.

"Careful Rongar" called Doubar. "That one almost turned me into a kebab"

'Sorry' signed Rongar before getting out his knife and deciding to go for the safer option of using his hands and feet.

"Sinbad" called Doubar. "If they carry on increasing at this rate we don't stand a chance"

"I know" muttered Sinbad as he sliced another clone in half. "We really need Maeve right about now"

_'Maeve'_ called out Rongar. He wasn't exactly sure how this telepathy worked, but he hoped that if he reached far enough out with his mind then he'd reach her. It turned out to be successful as she answered.

_'Maeve, we're fighting a load of clones, but we can't take much more of them, every time we kill one two more pop up. Sinbad needs you'_

_'What's going on? she asked as she started back towards the beach.'_

_'Cassandra teamed up with trickster, that's why we were having the illusions. She wanted to split the crew up so she could get Sinbad'_

_'Oh, I can't believe I fell for it again. I'm almost there, just hang on for a little longer she called as she rounded the corner.'_

What she saw made her falter, the crew were surrounded by what seemed to be twenty or so shadow clones and it looked as though the crew were about to give up, unfortunately she had no idea how right she was.


	14. Pay back

"Enough" hollered Sinbad. "I'll hand myself over"

"No you won't" shouted Maeve as she ran towards them.

"Maeve" called Sinbad relieved.

"Sorry I took so long" she smiled as she turned to trickster. "Withdraw your shadow men or you will regret it" she ordered.

"Sure I will" mocked trickster though he didn't look so cocky when Maeve started chanting.

"Ut per obscurum of nox noctis, permissum umbra miles militis evanui"

All of a sudden the shadow clones burst into flames and disappeared from view.

"Now" smiled Maeve sweetly as she turned to trickster. "Are you going to leave of your own accord, or am I going to have to make you?"

"Well, would you look how late it's gotten" laughed trickster nervously. "I've just remembered that I promised my mum that I'd be home in time for dinner, I must dash." And so saying he vanished from their sight.

"So, Cassandra…"started Doubar, but stopped as he saw what Maeve was doing. She was still looking intently at the spot where the trickster had just disappeared. Silently she formed a fireball and flung it at the space.

The crew were astonished to hear a loud "ouch" before the trickster came back into view.

"Ok, ok, I'm going" he sighed as he finally left the island.

"Well" smiled Maeve. "Now that he's left" she said, turning to face Cassandra "what are we going to have to do with you?"

"Sinbad won't let you do anything with me" said Cassandra nervously.

"I wouldn't bet on it" snided Doubar.

"You almost wrecked his life" added Firouz.

Sinbad just walked casually over to Maeve and whispered in her ear.

"Oh, I like that" Maeve smirked before closing her eyes and clicking her fingers. The crew laughed as Cassandra appeared in a court jester's outfit. She had on narrow pointed shoes with a bell on the end, trousers and a button up top that was checkered red, white and green. Her outfit was topped off with her hat that had five points with bells on the end and her atrocious face paint.

"What have you done" she shrieked when she caught a glimpse of herself in the sea; desperately trying to rid herself of this disgusting look.

"Well, you were acting very much the fool today" smiled Sinbad.

"So we thought since you were acting a fool, why not dress you as one" added Maeve, laughing helplessly as she watched Cassandra desperately scrubbing at her face. "I wouldn't bother if I were you. It's enchanted, so it's going to last for at least a week, maybe two" she grinned at the horrified expression that graced Cassandra's face.

"Nice one lass" beamed Doubar.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" screamed Cassandra before she disappeared from view.

"Its ok" smiled Maeve sweetly. "I only sent her home"

"Come on then crew" laughed Sinbad. "Let's get the supplies and be on our way."


	15. Apolagies

The supplies were all gathered on the beach, Firouz, Rongar and Doubar were just preparing the longboat with all the supplies whilst Maeve and Sinbad were off "getting food".

"I'm so sorry that you had to listen to my clone insult you like that"

"Oh Sinbad, that wasn't your fault, it wasn't as if it was you saying all those things" replied Maeve sweetly.

"And I'm sorry I put you through all that pain by having you watch me, well the other me, kiss Cassandra" he apologised again.

"Sinbad, you have to stop doing this, I know it wasn't you, it's ok"

"But why did you almost kiss Doubar?" he questioned. That was the only bit that was confusing him so far.

"I never did, when did you see us?" she asked.

"After I'd told you it wasn't me, and we split up to find food" he watched as her eyes grew to an alarming size.

"I thought he was you" she gulped. "It was your image I was talking to. God I'm glad I turned you down now" she laughed.

"You turned me down?" he asked, mock hurt showing. "How could you turn down this handsome face?"

"I'm not sure, what was I thinking?" she laughed.

"So you haven't been with Doubar" said Sinbad more seriously.

"No" laughed Maeve.

"And you weren't thinking of him when you kissed me?"

"For the ninth time, no" laughed Maeve. "I can barely think straight anyway when…never mind"

"I'm that good?" commented Sinbad with a twinkle in his eye.

"I don't know what to answer, I wouldn't want your head to get any bigger then it already is" she replied instead.

"I don't know if it could be any bigger anyway" laughed Sinbad. "But you really aren't seeing Doubar?"

"For the thirteenth time, no" she sighed. "I couldn't do that to you Sinbad, you know that"

"I know" he agreed. "And you know that I never think of you as a burden, and I don't ever want you to leave me again, don't you" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"I know" whispered Maeve, right before he lowered his lips down to meet hers until…

"**Sinbad, Maeve, the longboat is ready"** called Firouz; effectively breaking them out of whatever spell had been holding them.

"Damn Firouz" muttered Sinbad as they made their way back to the beach.

"So what have you two been up to, little brother?" smirked Doubar.

"Nothing" Sinbad sighed. "Absolutely, nothing"

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Well, that's it, the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought. Nessiexxx


End file.
